A change in Reality
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: What happens if V never met Evey but someone else that night? What would happen after the 5th? What would happen if she was just like him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I have a lot of of stories to complete. But I have this obsession with V for Vendetta and I thought it would be fun to have him paired with someone else rather then Evey. But I just don't know how to go about this. I do NOT want to go all the way back to the beginning and have each chapter as a "remake" of the movie. So, I thought it would be best to just give the 1st chapter for this explanation. Please tell me if this isn't the best idea and that I should do something else. Depending on how many people like this or not is what I'll take action on. I'll explain in full detail. okay here it goes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Her name was Agneiszka. Aga for short. She had first met V on top of a roof closest to the old Bailey. She was wary of him. But then, when she saw the old Bailey destroyed because of him, well she could get use to him. She guessed. She had a mask, like the mask of the Phantom from "The Phantom of the Opera" but it was half her face and her whole forehead. She wore a black fedora with a single gem on the side. Her dress was only up to the top of her thighs, had long sleeves and a cut out in the middle of her chest so her skin showed. She had a belt which was filled with daggers, white shurikens, a combat spike and a whip. She wore a black long cap, just like V, and black boot that went all the way up to the middle of her thighs so that you could see part of her skin. She wore a pair of black women's driving gloves. Her wig was a gorgeous red color called crushed garnet. She was absolutely breath taking._

_Aga had helped V at the BTN where she was thrown into glass. In agonizing pain, Aga was helped up by V and taking to his home in a blind fold. They just couldn't trust each other. V had wanted to help take out the shards of glass but Aga refused the help and did it in private. She stayed with V as her wounds were healing. They talked little but would watch movies together in the gallery. She was getting too comfortable with him and she knew it was time for her to leave. She could not stay with him. They were both wanted "terrorists" and she had to help V with the revolution. While he was out that night that he killed Delia, she snuck her way out. She left behind a note saying how thankful she was for him to care for her. How she must leave and help with the revolution. _

_After that, they didn't really see each other before the 5th. She had snuck into Conrad Heyer's home to get information out of him. She also had snuck into the homes of Brian Etheridge, and Roger Dascombe. She finds nothing to her pleasure. But, she does meet Eric Finch in an old alley way. She demands information as she takes out a dagger. To her disappointment, he knows nothing about where they are hiding the Chancellor. But she does tell him the story of Lark Hill. Well, it was a brief description. Having finished up about Lark Hill, she runs off to her home where she can't help but break down in tears at the memory of Lark Hill. _

_On November the 4th, she had followed V into the tube stations. She hid behind some old barrels as she watched Creedy kill the Chancellor. Creedy and his men's guns were pointed at V now. Readying to shoot, she screamed a bloody no and ran in the way of V and they shot at her. She covered her face with her forearms as one by one she could feel the bullets go into her skin. It was painful but she knew she wouldn't die from it. When the bullets stopped, V and Aga both killed Creedy's men. Killing Creedy was V's right and as Creedy gave one last breath beneath V's hands, he looked at Aga with blazing mad eyes._

_When the train had been sent to parliament they both walked up to the tallest tower and watched as the parliament went up in flames. After 2 hours of hearing the joy of the people, they both said their goodbyes and went home. Maybe they would see each other again since they both knew that there would be rebels for Norsefire. _

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed and are recommended for this chapter. I don't know if I really did a good job with explaining but I gave it my very best!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where I wanted to start but I couldn't just immediately start from here without an explanation. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey handsome," I said as I leaned against the doorway of the kitchen in V's home.

He looked up from the paper and put it down, "Well, hello Aga. It's nice to see you again," his mask covered up his face but I knew he was smiling.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my place tonight? I already ate so you don't have to worry about eating in front of me," I sat down in a chair across from him and twirled my hair in between my fingers.

"That sounds lovely. I've never seen your place before either," Closing the paper he put it aside. "Will you just let me finish my tea and then we can go."

"Surely," I smiled and made my way into the gallery. He had such a nice gallery. Not better than mine of course, I giggled to myself. But still, it was charming. I walked over to the jukebox and look throughout the many amount of songs. He had such great old songs on it but nothing catches my eye and I stop flipping through it.

"Ready?"

I turned my head to V and smiled. "Of course."

We started our way down the side streets. It was dusk, not dark enough for us to be out on the main streets. Well, for me it would be easy but V likes the cover of night. There was no one on the streets since they forget that there is no curfew. It has been about a month since the destruction of parliament and still I haven't seen any rebels. It was odd especially since my home was near a few of the people who I know would rebel against the new government. Mainly Roger Dascombe.

Part of my house was underground, just like V's, but when you got to the top, you could see every part of London. It was no where near the out skirts of London. It was in a field beyond the out skirts. When it was being built 25 years ago by my Uncle, I used to love that go to that field every day to see the rabbits and flowers. My Uncle built this house after my designs. I was only 7 but I was inspired to become an architect. Because I loved that field so much, my Uncle thought it would be best to build a tower in the middle so that I or anyone could look down and see the flowers and animals.

I pushed V aside to a wall and looked around the corner. It was clear. I motioned for him to be quiet as we slowly walked down the alley.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" V asked in a whisper.

"Because," I started "I know for a fact that rebels live here or close by. I don't want to have them following us down to my home."

V nodded and kept quiet for the time. A cat darted in front making me stop in my tracks. I pushed my hair back behind my ear and continued as we got out of that alley.

"We're almost there I promise. It's longer to take the side streets," I said as I lead him down one of the tube stations. It was dark down there and I didn't really like going this was but it was the only door that lead to my under ground home. I jumped on the tracks and made my way to the middle of the track. I went up to the wall and pushed with force. The wall gave and the door opened slowly. I turned around to V and smiled. "Welcome to my home!"

"Thank you," V nodded as I lead him in closing the door behind me.

"May I take your hat and cape?" I asked extending my arms.

"That's very kind of you," He chuckled handing me his things. I walked over to the closet and hung his cape and hat. I hung my own hat and cape on another hanger and lead him into the dinning room.

"Sit and I'll bring you your food. I had to keep it in the warm oven," I smiled and went to the kitchen. I had made rosemary chicken, roasted asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes. I took it out of the oven and transferred it to a plate making it look nice and neat. I brought it into the dinning room where I placed it in front of V.

"What would you like to drink?" I said putting my hands behind my back.

"Just water please," V replied.

"Yes sir," I smiled and bowed. I went to the fridge, grabbed the gallon of water. I took out from the cabinet a nice, fancy glass and poured the water. I put the gallon back in the fridge, opened up the freezer and put ice in the glass.

I placed it down right next to the plate. "If you need anything, I'll be right here in the living room."

"Thank you for this Aga," V said with a smiling voice.

"You are welcome," I smiled and went into the living room.

* * *

I was just finishing up chapter 4 of Brave New World when V came into the room.

"I have washed the dishes and put them our to dry," He said sitting down on the lounge next to me.

"Oh you didn't have to do that," I smiled and made room.

"Dinner was delicious Aga. Thank you," V said as he turned to me.

I had always wondered what was under that mask. Under that suit. Was there a man under it or a monster as some people might have assumed? Of course he was just as curious about me. I mentally frowned at the thought of me revealing myself to him, or to anyone. I hated myself because of what they did to me. I used to cry all the time after I got out of that place. After that fire.

"I was hoping we could watch a movie," I smirked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Either Pretty Women or Gone with the Wind, your choice," I answered.

"What is Pretty Woman about? I have never seen it," V asked moving closer.

"You'll see," I giggled as I put the movie in.

V cocked his head, "It's a romance?"

"It's in that genre yes," I replied clicking

* * *

"So did you like it?" I asked as I turned off the TV.

"Very much so but you didn't tell me that there was going to be sexual content," V laughed.

"Oh I was supposed to tell you?" I giggled.

"Aga, might I ask a question?"

"Of course V," I smiled.

"Back on the 5th, when Creedy and his men were about to shoot, why did you step in front of me?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

I stopped smiling and sighed. "Because this country needs you. You're their hope. You think that it should have ended right then and there but it shouldn't have and it didn't."

"So, might I ask another question?" V said coming closer.

"Yes," I said with a gulp.

"How were you able to take those bullets?" He questioned as he stared at me. It felt like he was staring into my soul.

I thought about it for a second. I thought about telling him. No one besides the people who "created" me knew. And those people were dead.

I sighed, "Uhm, I don't like to talk about it."

"I'm sorry Aga," V whispered as he put his hand on my arm.

"It's quite alright," I smiled.

"Might I ask another question before leaving?"

"Surely,"

"When's your birthday?" He chuckled.

I giggled, "Decemeber 20th,"


	3. Chapter 3

"You better stop saying that unless you want something bad to happen to you," I said as I leaned against the alley way. The rebels finally decided to show themselves, on my birthday. Great, just what I wanted to do. Kill some rebels.

"Aga, you live," A rebel said taking out his gun.

"Yes I do," I flung one of my shuriken's at him, hitting him in the wrist sending the gun flying. The other rebel ran up to me, holding his hand in a tight fist and swinging it at me. I dodged his attacks and sent him flying back against the wall. The other rebel ran up and held my hands and arms. I kicked at him, I bit him, I even hit him with my head. He wouldn't let go and I couldn't get out of his grip. I heard a shot come from behind me. Was I shot? I looked down at myself. I wasn't bleeding. I couldn't feel any blood on my back either. The rebel stopped and stared at something behind me.

"You should never trick a lady into having her back to a gun," I knew that voice. I smiled and got my hands out of his grip. I stabbed a dagger into his chest. I pulled it out, cleaned it off and turned to V. He had the gun of the rebels in his hands. The other rebel laid dead on the floor with another gun.

"Well, that was very uneventful," I sighed picking up my shuriken.

"I'm sorry to have intervened with your birthday fun," He said with a smile in his voice dropping the gun.

"You remembered," I smiled.

"Of course, and I have a special gift for you," He replied turning away. "Follow me please,"

I followed him to his home. It was nothing out of the ordinary. He took my hat and cape and sat me on the lounge. He took my favorite documentary "Religulous" out and put it into the player.

"I thought we would watch your favorite documentary first, dance, have dinner and then I'll give you your gift," V said sitting on the lounge chair next to me and clicked play.

Throughout the movie, I had moved closer and closer to V. He didn't seem to notice but I knew he did. Nothing gets past him. When I got as close as I could, I curled up and laid my head on his shoulder. He seemed startled at first, but then draped his arm around me. He was so warm and comfy. I sighed and sunk into him and the lounge.

* * *

"What would you like to dance to?" V asked as he turned off the tele.

I got up and went over to his jukebox. I looked through the many songs and picked a song that I remember one of my family members always listening to.

"Ah, Corcovado," V stood up and walked over to me. Putting his arm around my waist and holding my right hand to his. I put my left hand on his shoulder and we danced. It was certainly wonderful. He was a very good dancer. Swift on his feet. I couldn't help but blush and look at my feet. He picked my head up with his hand and we kept on dancing until the song ended. I didn't want him to let go but I knew he had to.

"Time for dinner," He chuckled as if he knew that I didn't want him to let go of me.

* * *

"I'll go get part of your present. You stay here," And V got up from the table and left.

I sat there enjoying my last bite of his delicious dinner. Chicken marsala with fresh vegetables and white rice. It was to die for. I patted my mouth and set the napkin down on the table. V came in the room at that second with a box. It was a small box with yellow wrapping paper and a blue ribbon. He set it down besides me and sat very close to watch me open it.

I untied the ribbon and put it aside. I made my way to the slit of the paper and carefully pulled it apart. I set aside the paper and looked at the box. It was a basic brown. Nothing special about it. I opened it up and my jaw dropped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a big blue topaz stone in the middle followed on each side with little diamonds.

"V, I can't..."

"Yes, you can," He cut me off. I looked up at him and he sighed. "It was supposed to be for a girl a long time ago. Before she died. Her birthday happened to be on this day also."

"I'm sorry V," I whispered looking down at the necklace.

"It's yours," He said taking out the necklace. He walked around to my back, put the necklace around my neck and clipped it together.

"Thank you V. It's beautiful."

"And now for the other part of your gift. Follow me," He said in a smiling voice.

I set the box down and followed him to another part of his home. We walked through the hallways and up a pair of stairs to a door. He took out a key and unlocked the door.

"I remembered that you said you loved tulips a long time ago, especially blue ones," He pushed open the door and in the room were hundreds of blue tulips.

"V! Oh my... I thought they were extinct!" I exclaimed smelling a few.

"I had a hard time finding them but there was this part in England where there were thousands of them," He took 5 of them, tied them together and handed them to me.

I kissed the cheek of his mask. "Thank you V."

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to get another chapter done before this school week. I'll try to post another chapter every other day. So maybe not tomorrow but tuesday. I will try to get my other stories done also. **

**I have a question for all of you. When was Lark Hill? In the movie Valerie said she met Ruth in 2015 so i thought hey it happened later that year but then she says "For 3 years I had roses" so I'm guessing it was really in 2018? I'm a little confused. If someone could tell me please. It's for the story. Thank you!**

**R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was nice to hear people watching normal television programs at 11 at night for once instead of Lewis Prothero. I shivered at the thought of that man. I jumped up on a old fire escape ladder and climbed up to the top of the building. When I got to the top, I ran and jumped to the next building. I've seen rebels on the other side of town last night while taking a stroll at midnight. I couldn't see their faces but I heard them talking. They were talking about a certain plan that involved a republican from America. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. I was in no shape last night to even think of attacking. I was exhausted last night and wouldn't have been on my guard.

I slipped on my next jump and slid down to the gutter. I dangled there for a moment getting my bar rings together and then tried to lift myself up. With my muscles it shouldn't be hard but of course it was. My disease just keeps fighting to come back every once in a while but the injection is strong and blocks it. Hopefully, it will for the rest of my life. Thankfully I was able to scrounge some up from the ruins of Lark Hill and put a drop inside 100 needles just incase.

A hand grabbed hold of me and helped me up. As I got 1 foot on the roof I looked up at V's mask. I smiled and put the other foot on the roof. I fixed my hair up, titled my hat a little and brushed off any snow that was on me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"You are very welcome," V replied as we walked away from the edge. "What brings you jumping buildings tonight?"

"Last night I saw some rebels on the other side of town talking about a plan including a republican from America."

V was quiet. It seemed like he was contemplating the situation as we jumped from building to building. On the last main building a slid down to the gutter and looked over the edge. There was no one. "Down here," I motioned to V as I started climbing down. He watched as I struggled to get down the wall. Taking my time and checking for cracks I could put my hands and feet on. When I got half way down, V started his way down. I jumped to the ground and looked around. The alley was absolutely dead. There was no one. Not even a bird or cat.

"Which way?" I asked myself pacing back and forth.

"We should go different ways," V answered and handed me a walkie talkie. "If you find anything call me. I'm on channel 3. If you're in danger just scream." He chuckled and went to the the right. I smirked and went the other way.

* * *

My way lead to a dead end with 2 wired gates on each side. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to see if I could hear anything. I didn't. I sighed and turned to channel 3.

"V?" I whispered into the monitor.

"Did you find anything?" His voice came from the talkie.

"No just a dead end. On each side it has a wired gate though and I don't know which way to go."

"My end make me turn right so head left and we'll meet," He said.

I grabbed a hold of the wire and with a shock I took it off. Electric. "V, it's electric."

"Is the other one also?"

I went to the other one and touched it and quickly took it away when I felt the shock. "Yes."

"Okay come back my way, I'll meet you," He replied.

I heard a door slam close. I turned and saw 7 figures walking towards me. "I can't," I whispered fast into the talkie. "There's 7 men walking towards me and I have no where to go."

There was no answer. I started to panic. I stood my ground and readied my daggers and shurikens.

"This plan will work Butch. I know it will and Adrian Bukar will take over," One of the men said.

"I just worry. V and Aga are still out there," I suppose that was Butch.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?" Another man said.

They all look at me and stopped in their tracks. I twirled my daggers in my hands and they took out knives and guns.

"Aga, what a surprise. Where is V?" One said pointing a gun at me.

"What? A girl can't have any fun by herself? What are we back in the 1950's?" I snickered as they walked towards me.

"A girl? Yes. But a girl in love? No," One of them said.

I froze in place. How... how did they know? While I wasn't paying attention, one of them went to the side and around me. He took the daggers from my hands, held my hands around my back and pointed a gun at my head. I would have gotten out of the hold if it weren't for the injection currently fighting off my disease.

"No use struggling Aga," The one behind me said. "This will be over as soon as we get a good handle on who you really are," He snickered as they reached for my mask.

I bit one's finger.

"Oh so that's how you want it to go down," that one said as he unzipped his pants.

"V!" I screamed.

"He can't hear you," Another one laughed. "Remember? You came alone."

"V!" I screamed again and kicked the guy behind me in the sensitives. He shot me in my side. I threw shurikens at them all and pushed them aside. They started shooting, hitting my legs and back. I was beginning to slow and breathe heavily. This was not the time illness. This was not the time! I couldn't stop. I was in no shape to fight. That was why I was exhausted last night. I should have stayed home and let my injection fight it off. I tripped over a crack and fell to the floor. I had no strength to get up. I had no reason to get up. All I wanted to do is sleep. Sleep sounded like a good idea right now.

"Oh well, you fell and can't get up?" One of the men's voices said. It was like a whisper to me.

"Say bye to your precious V," One sneered as I closed my eyes.

I felt no bullet. I heard no shot. All I felt was hands underneath me. They lifted me up off the ground. I opened my eyes slightly to see V's mask. I smiled and giggled. "You heard me?"

"Yes, I ran as fast as I could," He answered as he ran around the corner and to the main street. "I'm going to bring you back to my home."

"No, I have to go back to mine. There's an injection that I need to take," I struggled to say.

"I'll go back for it. My home is much closer then yours. We're actually here now," He said as he trudged down the stairs to his door.

"Alright. The injection is called 1X and it's," I stopped to catch my breath as he laid me down on a bed. "It's in the mini fridge on top of the counter in the kitchen."

V nodded and as soon as I heard the door close I was asleep.

* * *

**Well, I actually was able to do a chapter today. I still haven't found what year Lark Hill was so forgive me if I ever use the wrong year in this story.**

**R&R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to V putting a plate of toast on the nightstand besides me. I yawned and stretched. My muscles felt so much better. They felt so much stronger too. I'll never let that happen again. That felt like I was dying. V sat down in a chair and looked at me. I smiled and sighed.

"You're feeling much better after 2 days of sleeping," He chuckled.

"2 days!" I exclaimed.

V nodded. "Yes. When I got back from getting the injection, you were sleeping. I didn't know where to inject you so the only place I could find skin was your thigh."

"The thigh is a fine place," I replied. "Thank you for everything."

"You should eat your toast. I'll be back with some tea," His voice monotone as he walked out the room.

I took a bite of the toast. It was delicious and made just the way I liked it. A little crisp with not too much butter. Have to watch my girlish figure you know. I sat up at the edge so I didn't get crumbs all over the bed but had to lay back down because of this dizziness that came over me. I was sleeping for 2 days. Of course I would be dizzy. I sat up in bed and put my head to the wall of books for a few minutes and then sat up straight. My head thumped for a minute and then stopped. I put my legs over the edge of the bed and finished my toast. I put my face in my hands and sighed. I looked at myself to make sure I was all dressed. I was thank god. I didn't want V to see my "true beauty."

"It's hot so be careful," V walked into the room and put down the tea.

"Thank you," I said and drank it all in one gulp. Yep, my muscles were good as new.

"May I ask you a question?" V asked as he sat on the chair.

I put down the cup and sighed. "I think I know what it is but go ahead."

"Why did your muscles just stop working? Why couldn't you fight the men off?"

"Well, let's bring in another question that you asked me a while ago. How was I able to fend off those bullets on the 5th?" I gave a nervous laugh. Well, that's a long story V."

"I have time," He replied as he scooted his chair close.

"Well, let's start off back in 2004 when I was just starting to really walk. I would fall and fall over and over again. More then the other 1 year olds. My mother would pick me up and most of the time, my head would roll back and I couldn't hold it up. She took me straight to the doctor. They knew right away that my muscles were slowly deteriorating. They gave me steroids to build up my muscles but stopped them when I was 10. My brother was born when I was 5 and they found he had the same thing." I told V. He was looking intently at me. I don't know which part of me but it was me and not the monstrous thing they created. "When I was 14 my mother gave me and my bother to the government. She didn't want to deal with 2 diseased children. They sent us to Lark Hill with a bunch of other people. I wasn't scared. My brother was. I knew that they sent us their to "cure" us. Make us into monsters. They tried some injections on me only. All of them turned out horrible except for the injection 1X. It was a metal liquid that would help my muscle tissues fight off the disease. It was stronger then they thought. 1 little drop could take over my entire muscle system. They injected a full 60 mm injection. That should have killed me. But it didn't. All my muscles turned to metal. Like a robot of some sort, but I was still human. None of my muscles are normal. They injected half of what they gave me into my brother. But he didn't take it well. Instead of turning all his muscles into metal, it actually helped the disease kill him. He was pronounced dead the next day. I spoke to no one from then on."

"I'm sorry Aga," V sighed and put his gloved hand on mine.

"They turned me into a monster. I tried killing myself after that. But my muscles were too strong for that. I learned to live with it even though I hate myself. Every now and then my disease comes back and I have to rest for a few days until I can do any heavy work. But it hasn't happened in 10 years so I forgot what it felt like. 5 years ago, I went back to that horrid site, the ruins and scrounged up some of that 1X. I put 1 drop into 100 injections just incase this happened," There were tears forming in my eyes. I hated remembering that day. I hated it. Every time I do, I could just feel the fire of that one day.

"This is why we need to get rid of those rebels and whatever they are planning. So that this does not happen again," V said sitting next to me.

I felt something run down my face. I wiped it with my finger and looked. A tear.

"I haven't cried in a long time," I whispered putting my hand down and letting out another tear. V took me in his arms and rubbed my back. I took hold of his shirt and started to really cry. We stayed like that for a while until my eyes didn't let out another tear. I stayed in his arms for a moment and then gently pushed away.

"Do you feel better?" He asked me as he pushed my hair back into its original position.

I nodded. "That is not all but that's another story for another night."

"I understand," He said standing up and giving me his hand. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo?" I asked.

"If you wish," He said with a smile in his voice.

* * *

When the movie finished, I stretched my arms and shook my head to fix my hair. I rolled my neck and sat up to stretch my back.

"Aga, may I ask you something?" V said.

"Of course," I answered turning my head to him.

"Do you want to stay here for the night? I don't think it's best to walk back to your home," He said in a nervous voice.

"Thank you, I'd like that," I smiled and kissed his mask on the cheek and stood up.

"Aga, I'd... I'd like to tell you a secret I've had for a while now. It's only a matter of time before you find out anyway from me or anyone else," V said standing up a few inches from me.

"Yes?" I cocked my head.

"I...," He whispered nervously. "I love you Aga."

I stood there for a minute. Frozen. I didn't know what to say.

"I loved you from the moment I met you that first time on the rooftop when I was destroying the old Bailey. I loved you since," He said. "I didn't think I believed in love at first sight. After Lark Hill, I didn't think I could love ever again until I saw you. You are beautiful Aga. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want you to be in pain. I don't like seeing you upset or in danger. I follow you home every night making sure that you are okay. I follow you to your investigations so you won't get in trouble," He turned away and tilted his head down.

I was frozen in place for a while. Did he just say that? Of course he did. I heard it with my own ears but was he telling the truth? This man right in from of me, telling me that he loves me? This monster? This abnormal semi human being with muscles of steel? Could he really love this? Could he really love me?

"I love you too V," I whispered as I walked around him so that he was facing me. I kissed his mask on the lips and took one little step back just to give him room so that he could react. He sighed and gave me a tight hug.

"Good night love," He whispered.

* * *

**I finished this one last night but I didn't want to upload it yesterday when I just uploaded the 4th chapter.**

**I won't be doing a chapter tomorrow. Maybe thursday or friday. If not then definitely saturday or sunday. **

**R&R please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_"What should we do with her now that she's normal?" The assistant asked looking at me. _

_"We'll prepare her for more testing. If we can make everyone of our test subjects like this, it will be a amazing accomplishment," The scientist said as she walked over to me kneeled and said "Don't worry about a thing. We are helping you."_

_I didn't look at her. I could feel my metal muscles flexing and fighting the disease. It was painful. I scrunched up to the wall and squeezed my legs tight with my arms. With a slam of the metal door I was alone. My muscles seemed to react to the metal walls but I don't know if they really did or it was just the pain. The little slit opened and threw the plate in. I crawled to it and quietly and slowly ate it. It was disgusting and I didn't want to eat it but I was so hungry. __I slid the empty plate under the door and went back to my corner._

_All night I stayed in that corner. Crying, thinking. Why were they doing this to me? Why were they destroying what I was? I rather have died from my illness then deal with this. I shouldn't be thinking these things. A 15 year old should not be thinking of death. But I was. I couldn't help it. _

_"Get subject 22," I heard a man yell. _

_I was subject 22._

_They opened the door. They walked up grabbed my arm and pulled me up to stand. I didn't. They were impatient and instead of making me stand they just dragged me to where they were taking me. _

_21, 20, 19, 18,... I counted the rooms in my head. Most of them had X's on the doors. I sighed and titled my head down. How could our own government do this to us? How?_

_They threw me into a steel room. There was an opening from one of the walls and it had a magnum and a little grenade. Someone came on the loud speaker._

_"Okay subject 22. We are going to perform 2 tests to see how well your muscles hold up. Just stand still and it will be done quickly," And the loud speaker went off. _

_The magnum was loaded and shot at my stomach. I felt the pain of the bullet being shot into my skin and then I felt something strange. It felt like the bullet was being sucked into my muscles and actually becoming one. They did this several times on my stomach, legs, arms and heart. It was painful but that strange feeling was calming to feel._

_Then, they started up the grenade. I didn't want to do this anymore..._

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. Sweating and breathing heavily. I looked around and touched my face. My mask was still on. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Aga, what's wrong?" V asked running into my room.

"Nothing," I whispered. "Just a bad dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He said putting a hand around me.

I shook my head. "No, not really."

V nodded. "Okay then. Are you alright?"

"I will be," I smiled.

"Okay. If you need me just knock on my door," He said walking out of the room.

I waited a while until I knew he was asleep. I put my boots on and my cape. I quietly walked out of my room and took my hat from the statue of Guy Fawkes. I creeped over to the desk, took a piece of paper and pen and wrote

_V,_

_I thank you for your hospitality. When you read this I'll probably still be out. I need to know what is going on with the rebellion. I want to do this by myself. I can't depend on you to always be there. I will be back. I promise. _

_Love always,_

_Aga_

It was short but it would do. I tip toed to V's door and slid the note under. I creeped out of the door and closed it quietly. And then, I ran. I ran back to alley way from 3 nights ago. My muscles were refreshed and ready for anything. I smirked and pushed myself faster. My muscles obeyed. Faster I pushed. My muscles obeyed. The harder I pushed, the faster I went.

When I got to the alley I quickly ran up to that door that the men came out of that night and listened. Nothing seemed to be going on behind it. I jiggled the knob and it opened. I closed the door behind me and creeped through the dark place. I should have brought a candle or something but my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark.

There was nothing in the place. Nothing at all. No couches, no chairs no anything. I scratched my head and continued my search. The stairs were old and creeky. I went up one by one cautiously. There was one room up at the top with only a table. On that table were papers and a map of the government building. I took a look at the papers. One had a picture of V, another had a picture of me and the last had a picture of Eric Finch, the prime minister. Another paper had names written down on it including the Republican. On the map it had a read X on the ministers office. How original. They were going to kill Mr. Finch. I rolled my eyes and looked at the other paper.

_V - DEAD_

Typical. They probably wanted me dead too, right?

_Aga - Finch_

My eyes widened. They expected me to kill Mr. Finch? How? I would never.

The floor creaked and I turned around. A gun shot at me and hit me in the shoulder. I put the paper down, took out a dagger and threw it the persons forehead. When it hit, he fell down the flight of stairs. I jumped out the one window there and landed on the ground. The sun was quickly rising and I had to be quick to get to V's.

* * *

I got to the tube station fast. No one followed me. I was sure of it. I walked down the stairs and towards the door. I don't know if he was mad or upset but I needed to do this. I pushed open the door slowly. I could hear music coming from the gallery. I put my hat on the statue and walked into the gallery. V was sitting on the lounge reading the newspaper.

I walked into the room. "V?" I said.

"Ah, Aga. You're back," He replied as he put the paper down. "I was... worried."

"I'm sorry. I had to go back," I whispered as I sat down next to him and put my hand on his knee.

"I know," He whispered and then sighed.

I kissed the lips of his mask. "I found somethings that you might want to hear."

"First," He said "May I ask you for a favor?"

"Surely,"

"Can you kiss me?" He asked nervously.

I cocked my head. "I just did."

"No, not that. Can you kiss me?" V asked as he started to untie his mask. "But, you have to close your eyes."

I closed them making sure not to peek. I felt his breath on my lips as he slowly made his lips touch mine.

* * *

**I thought I wasn't going to be able to do a chapter today but I was home sick from school and had time.**

**R&R please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm bored," I said to myself lying on my lounge chair. "Maybe I should go to V and tell him what I found out that night," I sighed. "No. I should make myself but I just don't feel like it. It's not like they're going to kill him anytime soon. He's probably sitting at home reading a book."

I got up from the chair and picked up my Dressage for Experts book. That gave me an idea. But where? Were there any around? Not that I knew of. But there was a police station with dozens. I smiled and put the book down. I went up a level of my house and looked for the biggest room I could find that actually lead to the surface. I cleaned it all out, grabbed a bunch of nails, a bunch of random wood and a hammer. I went through the the hall that lead to the door from the surface. It was just far enough from the city where the people wouldn't notice.

It took me no time to build a small ring with a gate. I went back down underground, closed the door and took a saw. I opened the door to the underground hallway and sawed off the top half of the door. I found a bucket, rinsed it out and put fresh water in it and put it on a hook in the room. I found a nice trough like bucket and put it in the room too.

Now, for the footing. I had to have at least one bag here. My uncle used to have horses outside and he would have footing. But, the government took them away from him. I looked in the room where he would store the horse stuff. There was a dressage saddle, a jumping saddle, some pads, some bridles and 4 bags of footing. I took one bag into the room and spread it out.

"Now, to get some hay and feed," I said thinking where to get it.

I turned on my computer and searched for hay and feed for horses. There was a company on the north side of town that produced hay and feed. "Time to go out," I smiled and went out the door.

It was daylight out so I had to be careful where I went. I ran down some side streets and alley ways where I knew it was safe. I climbed up the east wall of the building where there was just trash. I jumped into a window on to a hay loft. There were bunches of hay wrapped with twine. I counted the hay stacks. There were 14 in each. So, for 4 weeks I would 4 hay bunches. I dropped 4 out of the window and jumped down to the ground.

"I'll come back for the feed," As I picked up each hay bunch. They weren't as heavy as I thought they would be and I was able run with them.

I dropped them off and then went back for the feed. There were 5, 10 and 15 pound bags. It said on the back 1 quarts per serving. So I took 4 15 pound bags and left. I dropped them off and then took off towards the police stables.

* * *

"Shhh," I told the horses as I walked into the station. No one was there though. What a shame. There should always be someone with the horses just incase.

They were all so pretty and they had just finish eating. Most of them were quarter horses but there was one. A pure black thoroughbred all alone in the corner. I stroked his nose for a while until he got used to me. His name was Black Diamond and he was 5 years old. I went into his stall. He was perfectly clean and his hooves were clean. I put his halter on and carefully got on him. I walked him out the back and trotted him for a while.

"Let's go to V's," I whispered in his ear and kicked him.

His gallop was so smooth and comfortable. I steered him in and out of the main roads and side streets since it was dark out. His hooves struck the ground making the general 'clip clop' noise. I slowed him to a walk down the stairs and he jumped down to the tracks and trotted to V's door. I kicked the door to knock. V opened the door.

"Want to go for a ride?" I smiled and Black Diamond whinnied.

"Where did you-"

"He was all alone in the corner stall of the police stables," I said patting his neck.

"So, you stole this horse, why?" He asked.

"I was bored," I replied.

"Do you have a place to keep him?" V asked standing in the door way.

"Yes now come on and hop on," I smiled as Black Diamond pushed V towards him.

V laughed "Okay but I need to get my cape."

V got on behind me and put his arms around me.

"Ready?" I asked.

V nodded and I kicked Black Diamond and he galloped off up the stairs.

* * *

"That was actually very fun. I haven't had such fun in a long time," V said with a smile in his voice as we put Black Diamond away in his oversized stall which I would use for a indoor ring too.

"When I was younger, I used to ride horses for therapy," I said as we went down stairs to my living room. "Oh, I should tell you... V! You're bleeding!" I pointed to his leg.

He looked down at his pant leg. "Oh yes, it's nothing."

"No, I need to bind it," I replied going into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Aga, let me do it," V said grabbing the first aid kit from the shelf. "Please."

I sighed. "Okay, but may I ask what happened?"

"I'll tell you once I bandage myself," He answered and slowly closed the bathroom door.

I sighed and went to sit down. I know how he his with everything but I couldn't help it. I loved him and wanted to help. I looked at my glove. The leather was beginning to wear. I pulled at the middle finger and took the glove off. My hand showed some of my muscle, it was all scarred with big, red blotches and deep cuts all over it. I didn't have any nails either. I sighed and made a tight fist with it. It wasn't painful like it used to be. My muscles contracted. I heard the door knob turn and I quickly put my glove back on my hand.

"There, all better," V said sitting down next to me.

"V, I really should tell you what I found that night,"

"I know what you found. Today, I went back to the alley and found the door the men came out of," He said putting his hand on mine. "I'm not going to let anyone kill me, Aga. I promise you that."

"V, will you kiss me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Close your eyes,"

I closed my eyes and waited for his warm, dry lips to press against mine. The came slowly and gently. I pushed against his lips and then just like that it was over. I heard him putting back on his mask. I sighed. I wanted to really see the man I was kissing.

"I know you want to see and touch but... I am a monster," V said as I opened my eyes.

I tilted my head down, "Society in every state is a blessing, but government, even in its best stage, is but a necessary evil; in its worst state an intolerable one."

"Ah yes, Thomas Paine. A great saying," He put both hands on my shoulders. "I don't want you to see the face they gave me."

"But I do want to see the face of the man that I love,"

* * *

**Hi! Another update! Yay!**

**I thought I wasn't able to make another update today but I have so many ideas for this story. I wasn't going to finish this chapter today either but I got this great review and it made me proud of this story. **

**I probably won't be updating tomorrow. Maybe thursday or friday. **

**R&R please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay with me tonight," I begged V.

He nodded. "Of course."

"V," I looked up to meet the eyes of his mask. "I feel weak."

"You should lie down," He told me.

"No, not physically weak," I whispered. "I mean mentally."

V chuckled. I looked at him with a scowl on my face. "What?"

"Love does crazy things, Aga. You are not weak. You are in love."

"But I don't want to be without you. I'm terrified at the thought of losing you. I'm not that mean looking, none emotional girl anymore. I am very emotional now and I don't really like it," I whispered that last sentence like it was a dark secret.

"Listen Aga," V held my hands. "You are going through a turmoil. You might feel weak, you might feel emotional but to me you look like the same Aga I met that night on the rooftop. The course of true love never did run smooth. And Shakespeare was right. Love never did and never will. You will get through this. I'll be right here for you when you need me."

"Will you sleep with me? Just sleep. No need to do anything else. Just sleep," I asked in a whisper.

"If you wish," V held me in his arms tightly.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the darkness of the night. I sat up and looked to se if V was still there. I smiled. He was. He was on his back with his face to the side. Both arms were to his side. He looked peaceful. I poked my head under his arm, cuddled up to him and put my arm around his chest. I felt him flinch, tense and then relax. He moved his arm up and down my back a few times and then stopped. His breathing regulated again and he was asleep.

I stayed awake for a while. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. I just liked the feeling of V next to me. His arm around me. My head on his chest. I sighed and cuddled up to him a little more. It was quiet. Like it always was. All I could hear was mine and V's breathing. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I was too giddy. Too excited to sleep.

"You should be sleeping love," A sleepy sounding V whispered.

"I can't. I'm too.. excited. Too... happy," I giggled and propped up one arm to look at his masked face.

"Hmm," He thought. "Would you like me to read to you? Would that get you to sleep?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Go pick out a book," He said pointing to the tons of books lining the walls.

I turned on the light and got up to one of the shelves. I looked for one of my favorites. The Scarlet Letter, I took it from the shelf and dusted it off. I laid back down on the bed and gave the book to him.

"Ah, a great choice," V stated as he opened the book.

I laid my head back on his chest, closed my eyes and listened to his deep voice read the book. When he was half way into the 1st chapter, I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I yawned and stretched out my legs and arms. I walked over to my mirror, brushed my hair and looked over my mask to make sure that it didn't crack during the night. No cracks insight. I was good to go and I made my way into the kitchen. On the table there was a plate with bacon, orange and apple juice. Everything was set for 2 people but I knew we wouldn't be eating together and that made me kind of sad but I knew it was important for V to eat alone.

"Good morning Aga," V said as he flipped, what looked like, eggy in the basket.

"Good morning V," I yawned and sat down. "What time did you get up?"

"About an hour ago," He answered.

"Oh jeez! I have to feed Black Diamond!" I exclaimed running up the stairs to his room. "I'm sorry baby I'm sorry. I'm not used to having an animal in the house."

I threw a hay stack and a quart of his feed into his trough. While he ate I washed out the bucket and put fresh water in it. With his mouth full of hay he nuzzled me and kept eating.

"I'll be back later to exercise you," I said kissing his neck and going back down to the kitchen. "All is well in the horse world," I said as I sat down at my seat with eggy in a basket and bacon in front of me.

"Well, that is good news," V chuckled as he sat down with me to watch me eat.

I picked up the toast and took a big bite out of the corner and I just melted. "V," I said after I swallowed. "This is delicious!"

"I like to cook. Thank you," He said with a smile in his voice.

"When I was younger," I started after swallowing the next bite "I liked to make dinner for everyone. I liked to think I was amazing. but," I giggled. "The only thing that was edible were the apples I gave to everyone after dinner."

V chuckled. "Well, you certainly are a great cook now."

I finished the toast and started eating the 2 pieces of bacon that was on my plate. I loved bacon but I didn't dare eat more than 2 slices. Since I was 5, I'd like to eat the whole package. I still could and I still do when I'm alone.

"Aga," V whispered. "I... I have a question."

"What is it?" I asked finishing the bacon.

"You didn't really answer my question from a few weeks ago," He said nervously moving the chair closer.

I cocked my head. "What was the question?"

"How were you able to take all those bullets for me? The night of the 5th," He said staring intently at me.

I looked down and sighed. "Well," I started. "When a metal object is lodged into my body, no matter what part, the muscles closest to that spot will always attach to it and suck it into the muscle. The bullet becomes apart of the muscle. Becomes apart of me." I looked at him and smiled. "It doesn't really hurt though but no matter. Do you want to come help me exercise Black Diamond?"

"Sure but, how am I going to help?" He asked as we walked upstairs.

"You'll get on and I'll stand-"

"No, I don't know how to ride a horse," V cut me off.

"I'll teach you. There's no need to worry. You have boots and gloves on already. All you need is a helmet!" I giggled as I went into the room where the saddle, bridles, pads and helmet were. "Here, I hope that fits," I threw him the one helmet that was there and took the dressage saddle, the bridle and a saddle pad and went to Black Diamonds room. "And then after, we can go see if we can find more rebellion things."

V stepped out with the helmet on. It fit perfectly. He sighed. "Okay."

"Aw, you look cute!" I exclaimed getting Black Diamond ready. "Stand in the middle of the room and I'll bring him over to you."

"I don't even know how to get on," V sighed as he stepped into the center of the room.

"Don't worry," I said bring the horse up to him. "I'll hold him. You have enough strength to get on without me helping right?"

V nodded and looked at the stirrup.

"Great! Now, grip the front end of the saddle with your left hand and the back of the saddle with your right. Good, now place your left foot into the stirrup. On a count of 3 I want you to pull yourself up and over. 1...2...3!" I yelled as V got on in seconds. "Good, now hold the reins here."

"Could you hold on to him?" He asked nervously as he gripped the reins.

"V, you are not afraid of 10 men shooting at you nor are you afraid of the government but you're afraid of walking around an enclosed area on a horse?" I laughed as I took of the lead line. "Pull your left rein out and kick him gently."

V did as I said and before long he was actually riding a horse by himself. I let him walk around the room for a while, making him halt, turn, and circle.

"Are you ready to trot?" I asked V.

"Uhm, not really," He whispered.

"Would you like to do that some other day and let me finish exercising him?"

V nodded as he halted Black Diamond in the middle of the ring.

"Take both feet out of the stirrups. Bend your body foreword and bring your leg around. Yeah, that's it," I instructed V as he quickly got off. I got on and went out to the wall. "You can stay in the middle and watch or you can go stand outside the door and watch."

"I'll stay here," V said in a monotone voice.

"Trot," I said and Black Diamond trotted. I posted at the trot for a few circles around the room and then I sat for a couple of circles. "Canter," I said and kicked him behind the girth. He went into the canter smoothly and before long, I was off and putting his stuff away.

"Now," V said. "Let's go."

* * *

**I know I said no update today but I found time to finish writing this chapter today and upload it :)**

**I found the last part to be a bit boring to write but the next chapter will make up for it I promise!**

**R&R please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I was able to get over the electric fence on the right side and there was another door," V mentioned as we walked down the alley way. "I didn't have time to go in and investigate because I knew you were going to show up any minute at my home."

I giggled. "Sorry."

"No no, it's fine. I'd rather be with you then killing rebels."

I blushed but it was too dark out for him to notice. "But, how did you get over the fencing?"

"I was able to climb it," He said as we entered the dead end area. "But your muscles and metal..."

"And metal conducts electricity," I whispered as my pace slowed. "But I'll be okay. I'll just have to climb fast which I can do."

V started to climb first. The first shock was the hardest but then he got over with ease. I was hesitant to climb. Every shock was going to be worse then what he had to deal with.

"Just climb to the top and then fall. I will catch you," V said holding out his arms.

I looked at him and then gripped the wires. The shock was painful almost unbearable but hand by hand, foot by foot, I slowly climbed my way to the top of the fence. I sat backwards on the fence for a few seconds asking myself if I should fall back or just climb down. The pain was too much for me now and I fell back either if I wanted to or not. V caught me. He was gentle going with my fall, he set me down on the ground.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're very welcome love," He replied and led me to the door. "I can't hear anything going on in there but let me go first."

"No!" I screamed in a whisper and held him back.

"Aga," He said in a calming voice. "I'm not going to die. I promised."

I looked at him intently and then sighed. I put my hand down and motioned for him to open the door. Slowly he walked in first and then I. It looked like a regular home where a family would live.

"It looks like someone's home V," I said backing to the door slowly.

"I just want to look around. See if I can find anything," He said walking into another room.

I stayed in the first room. I looked around at the pictures on the walls. It was art. No way was this a rebels home. I sighed and continued looking around at the pictures. One specific picture was of a park. There were kids and adults in the lake. There were picnic's going on and it was the middle to end of summer, according to the way the trees looked. But in the middle of the painting there was, what looked to be, fresh paint. I put my finger to it and tried to smear it off.

The area where I was standing started moving. I looked around the room once more and slid behind the wall with the area. I looked around the new room. It was a small room. No bigger then one of those silent rooms in the library. There were posters and maps on the walls. I looked over the posters and maps. Most of them were the same papers that I found in that room upstairs in that old apartment. But there were new names on the papers and each of the names had a certain job that they needed to do. I looked at all the new names. Most of them I didn't know so I was just skimming them until one caught my eye. And next to that name was the thing I most dreaded.

I ran to the painting and pressed the button. The area moved around the wall and back to the first room in the house. I quietly yelled for V as I looked in rooms for him.

"Yes?" V asked coming out of a room and closing the door.

"V, we have to get out of this apartment. Now!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm and rushing him to the door.

"Why? What did you find Aga?" He asked as I opened the door.

"I'll tell you when-"

Cut off by gun fire. At us. "Run!" I yelled as we started for the electric fence.

We both started up together. The electric was painful with every step I took. I got up to the top and jumped down with V waiting for me.

"You 2 are not going anywhere."

1 rebel stood alone in the alley way blocking our way. She wore a cape with a hood and I could see a sword in her belt. I held my daggers just in case.

"You and I have some business to take care of," she said putting her hood down.

I let go of my daggers and just stood frozen in place. My face turned dark and angry. I tilted my hat down so my eyes didn't show. I grabbed my whip and whipped it around her hand. I pulled and she came flying towards us. "V get back!" I hissed as I did this again pulling her even harder. She was flung to the floor. I whipped at her as she kept moving away from me. She got up from the floor and took out her sword which I wrapped my whip around it and pulled it from her. I rolled my whip back up, put it on my belt and took her by collar and banged her against the wall.

"You," I hissed at her and banged her against the wall again. "You ruined my life!" I screamed in her face and threw her against the other wall. She slid down the wall dazed and unable to get up. I stood at her feet with my hands around my combat spike. "Do not fear death so much but rather the inadequate life." I took out my combat spike and held it pointing up.

"Who are you? She asked as blood oozed down from her forehead.

I went to her ear and leaned the dagger to point to her chest. "I'm your worst nightmare mother dearest," And plunged the spike into her chest. She took one last breath as her life disappeared forever.

I took my spike out of her, cleaned it off and put it back on my belt. I looked at V, "We have to go, now!"

* * *

**I keep saying that I'm not going to be able to make a chapter but then I find the time and I do. I'm sorry guys. you can expect another chapter up in a day or 2.**

**R&R please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in my room reading. Well, trying to anyway. I was trying not to think about what happened a few nights ago. But I couldn't. V came yesterday to check on me. He made me lunch, watched a movie with me and we danced for a few songs. And then he left. He knew I wanted to be alone for a while. But now I didn't. I wanted to hug him and cuddle with him and kiss him. I sighed and put the book down. I stood up and walked ever so slowly into the living room.

From the living room, I could hear _Desperado _by The Eagles starting up. I walked faster and a smile grew on my face. I walked into the room to find V standing at the jukebox flipping through the songs. I hugged him from behind and sighed. I let go of him so that he could turn around and hug me.

"How are you doing love?" V asked.

"I've been fine. I actually wanted to see you today," I cuddled into his chest. "I missed you."

"It's only been a day," V chuckled going over to sit down.

"When you're upset that's a long time," I whispered still standing over near the jukebox.

"I believe you did the right thing for yourself," V stated.

"I wanted her to realize the pain she had put me through. The torture. All I wanted was that. But then," I sighed. "I found a secret room in the house that night. The paper with the names were up on the wall. It had my mother's name on it with a job next to it. It was to kill you. I got mad. I knew it was to try and kill you because that wouldn't make me angry enough to kill Mr. Finch. But I did get mad enough to kill my own mother."

"Whether you found that paper or not I still believe that you would have killed her," He replied. "For everything that she has done."

I sat down next to him and looked at my glove covered hands. "Do you know why I wear this outfit V?"

He hesitated. "It's because of the fire isn't it?"

I shook my head. "I think it's time to tell you the rest of my story."

"You do not have to if you do not want to," He said.

"The best proof of love is trust." As I tugged at the middle finger of the glove. I carefully slipped my glove off to reveal my hand. It was covered in red blotches and cuts. You could see apart of my hand muscles as well. "After they figured out that my muscles were metal they did all kinds of tests on me. One of them required a grenade. They threw the grenade into the metal testing room and it exploded. My muscles took it like a charm but my skin did not. The fire only made my skin worse. I was fast enough to turn my face sideways and cover past of it. But that's the only good thing that happened while I was there."

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," I said slipping my glove back on.

"You talked about your mother a lot. What about your father?" V asked putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

I smiled. "I loved my father. He was a great man. He wrote for the newspaper. His column was about the seven deadly sins and those types of things. He was always into that sort of stuff. But he passed away when I was 9. I was devastated. No one had ever loved me as much as my father. Not even my uncle who built this house after my blueprints. My uncle died while I was in Larkhill. The only person I had left when I was able to escape during the fire was my mother whom I hated for putting me in there. So I went out on my own. I visited my fathers grave everyday. Telling him the stories that he used to tell me. Now I don't get to visit as often as I'd like."

"You've had a rough life," V said holding me in his arms. "But I am going to make it much better. Close your eyes."

As soon as I closed them my lips touched his. It wasn't as gentle as it normally is. It was far more rough. He slid his hands down the sides of my body and leaned against me making me lean back. He then pushed me back on to the lounge chair as he kissed me again, harder this time. I put my hands on his shoulders and held him there. I liked the feeling of him on top of me.

His lips part from mine and he gets off of me. But I want more. I sigh and sit up with my eyes still closed. I put my head on my hands. I want more.

"I'm sorry Aga," V said. I open my eyes and turn to him. "I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"I know but I've got a question?"

"Yes love?" V asked with sadness in his voice.

"Will you ever be able to?

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'll update in a few days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm currently applying to colleges so the updates might be one or two every week but they will be long I promise!**

* * *

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. I went back to that room last night when V went home and took all the important papers and maps off the wall. I couldn't figure out what they were planning. I tried to re-arrange the old information with the new information and connect the two but still, it does not make any sense. "What could they be planning?" I asked myself loudly as I continued to look at the papers. Some of the names on the name sheet were crossed out with 'distraction complete' next to it. I hit my fist against the wall grimacing. I was definitely frustrated but I knew that I didn't want V alone. Even if he is in his home, I still don't want him alone.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to get Diamond ready. I was going to tell V to come stay with me for a little. I didn't want him alone. Diamond came up to his stall door with all his food on his face. I laughed "Silly horse," got in the stall and got him groomed and tacked up. We would stay in the tunnels today. It wasn't safe going up into town. Don't think I'm abusing my horse, he got a lot of outdoor time today when I brought him up to his pen. He enjoyed every minute of it for 4 hours while I was banging my head against every wall trying to figure the papers out.

I walked him down the steps slowly. I need to find another way to get him to the tunnels without going outside. Thankfully, my stairs aren't windy like V's. They're straight down with high ceilings. He jumped down the last few steps and we walked out the door.

We trotted along the train tracks. Diamond used to trip a lot trotting on the rails but now he has learned to pick up his feet like he was piaffing. There was no sound and barely any light. Only the sound of Diamond's hooves hitting the rails. I scrunched my forehead and sighed. I was definitely not going to figure those papers out by myself. I am not a puzzle person. V is. I wanted to do this on my own though. Not get him involved but that wasn't going to happen for long. He knew something was up and he wanted in on it but, out of respect, he'll only be able to help when I give him the okay. That, I have not given.

I knocked on V's door and waited. Diamond counted with his right hoof. I sighed and knocked again. I heard a mumbled "Hold on," and shuffling. V opened the door. His mask was, of course, smiling at me.

"Aga," He said and bowed his head.

"V, I'm really-"

"Scared? Yes, I know," He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yes well, I wanted to see if you would-"

"Come live with you? If that is what would make you less stressed about this then yes I will. Of course. Let me get my stuff," He went back inside and came out carrying a sack of things. I'm thinking clothes.

"How did you know? I mean, what made you think-"

"Emotions. Faces. Gestures. Your voice. They're all apart of how I figure you out," He said getting on Diamond.

"How you figure me out? Am I some sort of puzzle?" I asked turning Diamond around and trotting down the way we came.

V laughed. "Sort of, yes. We're all puzzles. Remember how you couldn't understand what I was saying for almost 6 months after we met?"

"How could I forget. I still can't understand you sometimes."

"Well, I can't quite understand you either but I do when I look at the details," He said.

"Well, I don't have that luxury," I whispered as to not let V hear but nothing gets passed him.

"Aga...,"

"I know I'm sorry. I understand," I sighed.

"Maybe one day," He replied "But not now. I can't."

"I know I understand," I answered. "I would really love to know who the man that I love looks like behind that mask..."

"How long do you wish me to stay?" V asked changing the topic.

"Well," I started, I really wanted him to stay forever. "Until I feel its safe."

"How long might that be love?"

"A couple of days maybe,"

"As long as I get to cook for you," He chuckled.

"No! I want to cook for you! You're a guest in my home!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

"I insist on cooking for you," V said.

"If it makes you feel better, we can switch on and off. I'll make dinner tonight and you can make breakfast tomorrow," I giggled.

"Sounds like a deal," He said with a smile in his voice.

We got to my door and we got off. I opened it and led Diamond inside. "I have to take Diamond up to his stall. Make yourself comfortable. If you don't want to sleep with me there are dozens of bedrooms in this house. You can pick one. I'll be right back," And with a smile I left V and led Diamond up the stairs and into his stall. I put some hay in his stall and took his tack off and put it in the other room. "I'll be back later to groom you," I said giving a little pat on his shoulder and then leaving to go down stairs.

I got down to the living room. No V. I went in the kitchen. No V. I checked the dinning room and my room. Still no V. I made my way back to the living room. "V!" I yelled. I scratched my head and turned to face the stairs.

"En garde!" I spin around and caught a sword that V threw to me.

I laughed. "Seriously V? Do you think you're going to win?"

"And you do?" He laughed as he attacked at my shoulder. I blocked.

"I've been trained since I was 8 how to wield a sword," I said attacking him instead and he blocking.

"Well, we'll just have to see how well you have been trained," He chuckled and attacked my legs.

Block, attack, block, attack. This went on for a little. No surprises, no special attacks, no nothing. I thought it was weird to see nothing special come out of V until he made an attack at my legs. I blocked and with his other hand took me by the wrist and pushed my hand on to a side table and held it there. He took his sword and went to stick it under my chin but I grabbed his wrist and held it down to my other hand that was being held on the table.

"Two can play at that game," I smirked.

He got out of my hold hitting the on button on the TV remote. He put his sword under my chin and put his mask close to my face.

"It looks like I've won," He chuckled.

"Today," The TV started. It was the news. "A few men broke into the government building. Cops were at the scene at once and were able to arrest all the men."

I gasped. A picture of the men that had attacked me a couple of weeks ago were in hand cuffs getting into police cars.

"They were found trying to break into Prime Minister Finch's room. Thankfully, he wasn't there. It looks at though we have experienced our fist rebels of the dictatorship government."

"V," I said.

"I know," He replied. "But there is nothing we can do. We have to wait. We can't just give ourselves to the Prime Minister. Everyone still thinks we're either dead or terrorists."

"But we helped them mold this government. How could they think we're terrorists?" I asked putting the sword away and sitting on the lounge chair. I turned off the TV and sighed.

V sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "We've killed a lot of people Aga."

My face sunk into his chest. I wanted to warn the Prime Minister. I wanted to warn everyone. I wanted to show myself that I was still alive and ready to fight for the people of England. But V was right. We had to wait. The rebels already had a plan to make me kill Mr. Finch. They weren't going to do it themselves. But why then would they break into Mr. Finch's office if not to kill him?

* * *

**I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. I will try to get to the story more frequently but with school and all it's very hard but I will try!**

**R&R :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I lay awake in my bed. V laying next to me asleep. Well, I think he's asleep. He's breathing is quiet and regulated. He looks so peaceful. I look at the clock on the wall. 12 o'clock midnight. I sighed. I shouldn't have had that cup of coffee. Why did I anyway? I hate coffee. I slowly got up from the bed and stretched. I quickly put on a clean dress and put on my boots. I made sure V was asleep and closed the door quietly on my way out.

It was cold out side. I held my cape tight to my body as I made my way to Prime Minister Finch's apartment. Of course it was on the top floor. I made a face and jumped on the fire escape ladder. I got on the first platform, stood on the railings and jumped up and grabbed the second platform railings. There was about 15 other platforms. I sighed and jumped for the third platform.

When I got to the top platform I sat down and waited until all my bearings were together. Jumping 17 platforms was tough on the arms and legs, even for metal muscles. After a couple of minutes, I stood up and inspected the window. It was unlocked which was weird but I slowly opened the window and stepped into the room. I quickly and quietly closed the window and made my way to Mr. Finch's bedroom.

There, he lay sleeping, facing away from me. I stood in the corner and waited.

"What do you want?" Well, I guess I didn't have to wait that long. "I heard about you. How you were still alive Aga."

"So is V," I replied and stepped out of the corner.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Listen, something bad is going to happen. To you, to me, to V. The rebels are planning something. They are expecting that by killing V, I'll go into a rage and kill you. Now, that is not going to happen. V is not going to die and I'm not going to kill you. But, I want to warn you. If anyone says anything about V, ignore it. I don't want you-" Wait, they wanted Mr. Finch to kill V. That was their idea. It all made sense but what didn't make sense was my mother and how they were going to get Mr. Finch to kill V. "They want you to kill V. Listen, just ignore anything they say about V. That anyone says about V."

"Uhm, how could I kill him if he never shows his... erm... face around anymore? And I have no reason to kill him. He made this government happen," He said.

"The rebels will have a plan. I don't know what the plan is yet and I'm going to find out but they expect you to kill him," I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned toward Mr. Finch. "Mr. Finch, I love that man named V. I will never stop loving him. I will find out how they expect you to kill him and I definitely won't let that happen."

"So, what's my job in this whole thing?" Mr. Finch asked. "How am I supposed to help?"

"Your job is to keep governing this country. If you find out anything worth telling me about, you can reach me by mail," I gave him a piece of paper with a old abandoned house's address. "I'll be seeing you Prime Minister." And I fled the room.

* * *

It was so warm and cozy when I got back home. All the lights were out and nothing made a sound. I put my cape and my hat in the closet and snuck back into my room. V was still sleeping, thank god. I tiptoed to my side and sat down quietly. I took my boots off slowly. Not wanting to make a sound.

"And where were you all night?"

I sighed. "V,"

"I was up when you left," He said sitting up in bed. "And I followed you."

"You followed me?" I exclaimed glaring at him.

"Yes Aga," V replied turning his head towards me.

I glared into his masks eyes. "V! You know I don't like it when you follow me!"

"I know but I had to. I just wanted to be sure you were safe,"

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" I yelled at him standing up. "First of all, I can't die from any bullet! Even if it's not metal! I have a whip, daggers and shurikens. I have training with a sword. I can run faster then any human. I can fight! I am not weak! I need to do somethings on my own!"

"I wasn't saying you were weak Aga. I love you and don't want you getting hurt," V sighed.

I huffed and layer down. I turned my back towards him and made myself comfortable. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning V."

"Aga,"

"Yes V?" I said still frustrated.

V rolled me on to my back and was on top of me in a second. "Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed?" He asked as he gently put his hands over my eyes.

"Yes, you can trust me," I answered as he kissed my lips with a passion so strong. "I love you V."

"I love you also, Aga."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon I promise :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I fluttered my eyes open and smiled. Last night was the best. I sat up, yawned and stretched. I looked over at V. He was facing towards me still sleeping. I sighed and looked down. All my clothes were back on. He must have put them on when I fell asleep after. I smiled and put my legs over the bed. I felt a breeze and began to rub my legs. My eyes widened and I looked down. I breathed in sharply as I saw my horribly burned legs exposed. I looked over at V. He stirred and sighed. I quickly got a pair of black stockings that just covered the area my boots would have. I sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"You don't have to cover yourself up,"

"Good morning V," I turned around to look at him.

He sat up and moved closer to me. "Don't cover yourself up. It's just me."

"I won't cover myself up when you do the same,"

He sighed. "Aga, you know I can't."

"But why can't you?" I asked on the point of tears. "It's only me V."

"But I'm a monster," He sighed and turned away from me.

I took his hand. "You're not a monster. And if you are, I'm certainly a monster too."

"Last night," V started. "Was the hardest thing I've ever done. I've never had sexual intercourse, if you will, after Larkhill. I just couldn't deal with myself and I still can't," He sighed. "I'm sorry Aga. I just can't."

"When you're ready," I murmured. I stood up and went into the kitchen.

I got out 6 eggs, butter, milk, a pepper, bacon, an onion and a tomato. I broke the eggs in a bowl, added the milk, salt, pepper, chopped onion, bacon and tomato. I put a pan on the stove, turned the heat to medium and poured in half of the egg mixture. I let it sit for a minute or two and then flipped it over and let it sit. When the omelet was done I put it on a a plate and poured in the other half of the mixture.

"Aga," V came into the room.

"I'm done talking about this V. Now sit down and eat," I gritted my teeth.

He hesitated but sat down. I served him orange juice, apple juice and milk and left him alone to eat. I walked into the dinning room and sat down with my plate and milk. I cut the omelet and put the slice in the mouth. I chewed slowly and swallowed. I banged my fist on the table and sighed. I got up and went to my room. I just left my breakfast at the table. I sat down and put my head into my hands.

"Aga?"

"What V?" I whispered.

"May I sit? He asked not taking a step towards me until I said so.

"Yes V,"

V took 3 steps and sat on the other side of the bed. I heard him sigh and turn to face me. I felt his hand crawl up the bed, stop and retreat. That was a smart idea on his part. I don't know what I would do if he did touch me but it wouldn't be the nicest thing. We sat in silence for a while. He didn't turn away and I didn't turn to meet his gaze. He sighed and turned his head down to the floor.

"We need to find... we need to find out how the rebels-"

"Are going to try and get the minister to kill me I know I know..." V whispered cutting me off. "But now is not the time Aga. We must wait."

"Wait until what V? Until they come to kill us?" I exclaimed turning my head around to look at him. "How is waiting going to help?"

"Frustration, anger, but most of all sadness running through your voice," V sighed and grabbed my hand. "You need to calm down Aga."

"But I _can't _calm down. I might lose you V! It's what I think about every moment of every day!" My hand squeezed his and I shut my eyes tightly.

"Come and lay with me. Will cuddling calm you down enough so that I can actually talk to you about things?" V said as he slipped off his shoes and lied down on the bed.

I opened my eyes with tears about to run down my faces. I rubbed my eyes and layer my head down on his chest and brought my hand around his stomach to his side. I squeezed and closed my eyes. I started to shake and take small breathes. Anxiety attacks are the worst if you ask me.

"Calm down, calm down," V said in a hushed tone and started rubbing my back.

Eventually, I calmed down and drifted off to sleep but before that I had a question. A very stupid question I thought. But I was almost into unconscious bliss that I couldn't contain what was coming out of my mouth.

"V, do you think that they're trying to find a way to erase our memory since we already know their plan?"

* * *

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this! I've had serious writers block. That seems to happen to me a lot for every story since I can't finish any. **

**Next chapter will be up soon (Hopefully)**

**R&R :)**


End file.
